Admins
Administrators are users who can edit and update The Chaos Seed Wiki. They are not in any way superior to other users, but are able to perform maintenance and security tasks. Administrators still have all of the responsibilities that any other regular user has, in addition to an administrator's more exclusive responsibilities. List of Chaos Seed Admins Below is a list of the current Chaos Seed Administrators: LitRPG Arado1 Raikit Clubmoss Tysonweb TJ83 Linkwizlord These members have been working to build this wiki. Below are the responsibilities they have to this community. Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: *All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. *Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level "up" from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, Content Moderator, and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly remove another user's bureaucrat status, they can remove their own. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user *Closing and reopening threads *Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have the chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can ban users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). Founders A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. This allows them to edit the community's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for founders to appoint trusted users as admins, content moderators, discussion moderators, and rollbackers. Category:Administrative